Lucina's Charge
by Lamumu
Summary: What if Lucina had been sent back further than both she and Naga had anticipated? What if she found Grima during this time as a young, defenseless boy? Does she protect the young Robin, teaching him what she can along the way as she waits for Naga to send her forward to where she needs to go? Read on to find out! No Lucina x Robin for a while, until "Marth" and Robin meet again
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

 **So I had an idea a while back about what might happen if Lucina had been sent back further along for some reason, at least for a while. If, for example, it was to protect and teach a certain tactician to maybe change fate. Lucina x Robin is one of my favourite Robin ships (aside from Robin x Cordelia and Robin x Severa), there are others that I will include in this and other stories that I write along the way.**

 **I don't want to spoil the other pairings for now, but this story will likely be split into different parts : the first part being Lucina in the far past, the second when Lucina returns to the past she was meant to be in, and the third after the events of the Endgame. All that I hope is that I can live up to the fluffiness/embodiment of the other fantastic Fire Emblem Fanfictions that I have spent many of my evenings reading until I knew I had to write my own in order to find the specifics of what I wanted.**

 **The other thing that I would like to point out before I start is that, in this story and my mind at least, Lucina was 17 went she went back in time. This would mean she is 19 when she joins the Shepherds as Lucina, and I then inferred (or guessed, but I like inferred better) that the other children would be around two years younger than her.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem, nor the characters written here.**

* * *

The rain thundered down, remorseless and unforgiving at any traveler that dared stay in the torrent that flooded the streets. For one time traveler, the grim bleakness resembled the future that she originated from.

"Sweet Naga," Lucina muttered, clutching her head as a dull pain flooded through her. "I didn't expect time travel to hurt quite as much."

She examined herself, relief coursing through as she felt Falchion by her side. Her only possession from her father, and heirloom of the Exalted family, was dearer to her then anything else. Her friends' last gifts to her was also on her person: Gerome's mask, her sister's scarf, Severa's treasured candy…

 _Lucina?_

The voice that echoed in her head soothed her. Her shoulders dropped in relief and a small smile flickered on her face for a moment. "Naga."

 _I am sorry, but I have little time remaining. As I was sending you all through something… happened. An interference of sorts._

Lucina gritted her teeth. "Grima?"

 _Not quite, yet there were lingering traces of the Fell Dragon in this music._

Lucina felt a cold fear pass travel down her spine. "What about my friends? Are they okay?"

 _They all managed to make it across._ Naga's words calmed Lucina. _However, they are scattered in places and times, yet they are closer to each other than they are to you._

"What?"

 _For some reason, the interference from this… thing brought you further back then I had wanted. Nearly 12 years before the point that we discussed._

12 years! Lucina gasped. "Is it… is it all for naught, then?"

 _No, Lucina. It will take me a while, but I will be able to transport you to the correct time once I manage to gather enough power once more. I used most of my strength in bringing you and your friends over._ _I have lent you some of my powers as well, so that until I can return you to where you were meant to be you will age slower than normal. However, it might not matter as much._

"Might not matter?" Lucina blinked. "If I may ask, why would it not matter that my age will progress further than what I would be?"

 _Look at your face, Lucina._

Lucina did so, glancing at a nearby puddle, and saw the shock mirrored upon her face, as she gazed at a younger version of herself.

"How…?"

 _Variations in the time travel. I would say you are a few years younger than you were before you travelled back._

Younger than Cynthia, Lucina thought glumly. Before she could say anything, the sound of footsteps caught her attention.

A young woman stumbled into the alleyway that Lucina occupied. Clad in dark robes, her snow-white hair gleaming despite the grime and rain clinging to it, her breathes came in ragged, quick gasps, both hands wrapped around something that she clung to dearly to her chest. A large, red stain was spreading from her torso, leaving an ominous trail behind her.

Lucina caught her as the woman nearly collapsed on the ground. Her eyes were bloodshot, heavy and dark. "My… my son…" she gasped.

Lucina was about to reply when a shout came from the entrance. Several armed men were standing there, grins on their faces as they held their weapons out. "Who woulda thought we'da find a gem among the dirt. Now we've a prize to share once we return that 'hore to the Master."

Lucina narrowed her eyes, and set the woman down as gently as she could behind her and against the wall. A muffled cry came from her but Lucina payed her no mind. "Would you like to repeat that?" she asked, drawing Falchion and keeping an eye on the men.

The five of them bellowed with laughter when Lucina drew her weapon. "Girl thinks she knows how to fight, huh?" One jested as he stepped closer, causing another round of laughter. "If you want, I'll go easy on-"

He didn't finish, however, as Lucina ran forward, knocking the breath out of him as she rammed his stomach. Without wasting another second she brought Falchion up and slammed the pommel into the bandit's temple, letting him slump unconscious to the ground.

The rest of the assailants grew angry and started to advance, glares taking over their nice jovial faces. Lucina grasped her blade in both hands as she readied herself.

One lunged at her, his axe raised overhead. Lucina brought Falchion up, deflecting the axe to one side while sidestepping the sword stroke coming in from the other bandit. She noted that the alley could only have two of them advance against her at a time, just as she thrust the sword into the bandit's gut.

She felt the jarring sensation as Falchion burst through him and out is back, the man gasping as blood spilled from his wound and his mouth. She slid Falchion out, shoving him to one side and stepping over him to meet the second bandit. She slashed out, catching the sword-user by surprise, knocking his weapon away with one stroke, and laying a second across his chest, leaving him to gurgle in surprise and stagger away. Immediately she raised Falchion up, blocking the strokes that were sent her way by the last two, the ease of which she did so showing their lack of skill and experience apparent to all three of them.

When an opening showed she cracked the flat of the blade over the top of one, a grunt of surprise the only thing he emitted before dropping to the ground. When the other stepped away fearfully to turn and run, she slammed her foot into his ankle and sent him sprawling, his wailing echoing around the alley. Another kick to the head silenced him, and she checked to make sure that the other assailants were unconscious.

A small whimper caught her attention. Lucina returned to the injured woman's side in an instant, mortified that she had forgotten about her. "Hush," she spoke gently. "Everything is fine now."

However, glancing down at the wound, her heart dropped as she saw how severe the wound was. She had not the training that Brady had, nor the knowledge that Laurent possessed. She rummaged in her bag for her dwindling supply of vulnerary, but a light touch stopped her. "P-p-please," the woman stuttered, raising her head to look at Lucina in the eyes. "Y-you… stopped them."

A noise distracted Lucina, and, wide eyed, she watched as a small figure tumbled from the woman's arms, wrapped in an oversized, dark cloak similar to the woman's.

"Save him… from… his father." The woman reached out to hold Lucina's hand. She held it, conflicted, knowing that she would have to leave once Naga let her. But a thought rose in her head. What would her parents do?

Lucina tried to think of any other way, but she already knew the answer. At the most, she could leave the boy at an orphanage or a place where he would be looked cared for. Lucina nodded, and the woman gave a relieved sigh and let her hand fall. Lucina was afraid that she had passed on, but then the woman let her hands encircle the boy. "Go with her," the woman murmured, pressing her lips to the head of her son. "Be… safe."

Lucina heard a shout from far away, and knew that time was running out. Without further thought she grabbed the boy and started to sprint, hearing the cries of the boy as he called for his mother. She made it to the outskirts of the town, into the shelter of the trees, and decided that, for now, they were safe.

She set the trembling, now quiet figure on the ground. "I am sorry about… about your loss," she muttered, knowing what he was going through. She too, had lost her parents at a young age. "I wish I could console you and tell you everything will be alright, but you decide to know the truth."

He suddenly moved, the heavy cloak that was meant for an adult her size falling to the ground as he suddenly crashed into her, arms around her waist as he wept, tears pouring down his face. Lucina went to hesitantly pet his head and try to calm him, when she froze.

His hair was white like his mother's, and the cloak on the ground was similar to someone she once knew, and someone, no, something that she hated above all. She crouched down, staring into the eyes of a murderer, a killer, and a betrayer. "Who are you?" she croaked.

The boy looked up at her, sniffling and surprised at the tone of her voice, yet he retained his group around her. "R-R-Robin."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it so far, will update as soon as I can :) Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S The title is still a work in progress. Suggestions are welcome, as are criticisms (Please. I don't get enough of them).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all :D**

 **Thanks for the feedback and the reads! It's motivated me to write quicker and more during my free time. I'm not too sure how this chapter turns out, but I hope that I retain most of the personalities of the characters in this chapter :) (I couldn't resist adding in one of my favourites. Don't worry, It'll still be a Lucina x Robin eventually!)**

 **Criticize and leave feedback please, especially so that I can either fix up whatever I may be doing wrong or to stat my reasoning why I chose to write what I did. Or even just ask questions and I'll try answer them.**

 **Fire Emblem does not belong to me.**

* * *

It was the dead of the night, yet Lucina felt no fatigue as her heart and mind raced with thoughts.

While she had prepared a campfire and made some food out of the meagre rations she had carried over, Robin had sat, staring at nothing. When she handed him everything that she had, which was not much at all, he had refused to eat any until she also ate some. Even at this young age he was perceptive, which made the choice harder for Lucina.

She knew who Robin was, what he became, and what he had done in her future; killing her father, her mother, and the family that she had with the Shepherds. She knew that a strike here would end it all, would secure peace for the future. Her father would never meet the amnesiac tactician and would avoid his death.

Now, Lucina was torn between two choices. She sat, propped against a fallen log, watching the small figure sleep by her side, wrapping his cloak around like a blanket as he leaned his body against her side. He had refused to sleep anywhere else, and Lucina had begrudgingly let him.

But why was she feeling bitter yet guilty at the same time. She examined the boy once more. _Uncle Robin_. The uncle that would spoil her, would gift her with lavish presents and tell tales of grandeur and wonder that left the Princess wishing for more. That was before the event that would kill all positive emotions that Lucina once held for the man that she had looked up to and loved as much as her father.

Yet, whenever her hand curled towards Falchion, it stopped. Other arguments sprung up whenever she thought she had finalized her decision.

He was her father's killer. He was the death of Mankind, the fell dragon that would cause destruction in the future.

But the small child here was not yet that evil entity. There was no doubt that without the tactician the Shepherds might meet obstacles that not even her father could overcome. Robin had been instrumental in many engagements, most notably the wars against Plegia and Valm, having the unpreceded and astonishing record of no Shepherd being lost under his command.

Yet they would all fall under his command when he turned.

Lucina gritted her teeth, and gently moved the boy, leaving him curled on the ground. Standing above him, she unsheathed Falchion, the blade ringing clear of the simple scabbard that Owain had crafted for her.

Robin slept on, unperturbed, as Lucina raised her sword above her, ready to strike and end the cause of all of her suffering.

She slammed her blade down, missing Robin by inches as her hand trembled. Falchion sliced the log cleanly in two, and Robin jumped at the noise, started into consciousness. Lucina watched him as he gazed at the sword beside him, the broken log, and at her, seeing him connect the dots in his eyes…

"Did something scare you?"

She blinked. "No," she began, when she felt his arms wrap around her waist once again.

"Thank you for pro- protecting me," he murmured, before lying back down again. Lucina watched as he fell back asleep again, a small smile on his face.

She looked down at her hand that clutched Falchion, anger in her mind. Why hadn't she been able to kill him? Why had she drawn her blade and attacked?

One life for countless others, she told herself. Anyone would understand that it would be for the greater good. He's a monster, a monster that deserves to be slain. But even as she told this to herself, memories long buried, sparked by the sight of Robin's innocence, resurfaced.

 _A summer day. A white haired man being led about by a small, blue haired girl. Both were laughing, adventuring in the wild jungles of the gardens of the castle that she resided in._

 _The same two individuals, this time around a game board of sorts, with multitudes of different pieces on the table. The girl moved a piece and the man smiled at her and ruffled her hair._

 _Inside the Royal Library, where the girl sat on the man's lap and listened while he read a book to her, feeling safe and content with her favourite uncle._

Lucina grimaced and, taking a glance at Robin, strode out into the forest.

* * *

"What would father and mother do?"

Lucina was furious with herself. She was stumped by the choice she was making. Knowing her parents' tendencies, they would allow Robin to live, but that would be the path to their deaths, and Lucina couldn't stand it.

It was now more than ever that Lucina felt the absence of her friends. "I wish Severa were here," she muttered. While the snarky mercenary could be a headache at times, she was normally a staunch friend that showed her true feelings in deciphered sentences. She was also one of the few that Lucina relied on for advice, and could be considered to be one of her closer friends.

But Severa was undoubtedly far away, brought to a different time…

"Lucina?"

"Severa?"

The two stared at each other, their eyes wide. To Lucina, it was absurd that the individual she had been thinking about had appeared from the bushes.

"What are you doing here, Severa?"

The orange-haired mercenary cocked her eyebrow. "What am I doing here? Why are you standing out there open-mouthed for, Lucy? Geez. No hello to your old friend, no asking about how I've been? Is this the sort of welcome that I receive now? Just because I'm not perfect like you are doesn't mean I'm any less than you."

Lucina struggled to get her words out. "I know… I-I mean… How have you… I am not perfect!" she blurted out.

Severa shook her head, her twin tails bouncing about. "Stuttering like I'm a fool. Come on! It's not like we're close friends or anything. Your reaction is certainly underwhelming."

"Severa!" Lucina's shout drew her attention. "Do you know where we are?"

Severa snorted, hands on her hips. "Did you forget what Naga sent us back for? To save our stupid parents and the world from Grima? I would have thought it would play quite an importance in _all_ our minds."

"Yes, but…" Lucina dropped her voice to a whisper, and Severa blinked. She leaned forward to hear what her friend was about to say. "Naga told me she had somehow sent me back further along than what she had calculated. And if you are here too, it means you are also…"

Severa's expression grew dark. "What! How could Naga mess this up?"

Lucina laid a hand on Severa's shoulder in an attempt to try and calm her down. "It was not Naga's fault. She told me something had interfered and thrown me off course."

"How far?"

Lucina took a deep breath. "Before you start yelling, Naga said she was working on a way to send us back to the correct time that we are meant to be in. That being said... 12 years, Sev."

"WHAT!" The mercenary started to swear a storm of words that Lucina had a sinking suspicion she had heard Kjelle say many times. Before Lucina could try and quiet the furious girl, a quiet voice from behind her drew both of their attentions.

Robin stood there, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Too loud," he yawned, stumbling over to clutch at Lucina's side. Meeting Severa's furious yet confused glare, he quailed and hid behind Lucina.

Silence. Lucina watched as Severa's eyes danced between the princess and the boy behind her. Then her eyes flashed in understanding.

"Lucy!" she hissed. "Is that…?"

Lucina could only nod. Robin was still holding her clothes, but he peeked out of the corner as Severa bent down to catch a closer look at him. He flinched once again, but held his ground as she looked him up and down.

Suddenly Severa pounced on him, squealing with delight as she held the small body in her arms. Lucina blinked in surprised, but before she could say anything else Severa had put him down and folded her arms across her chest, looking away from both of them to try and disguise her reddening face. "I-I don't know what came over me. It wasn't what you thought!" she yelled.

Lucina rubbed the back of her neck. Naga save me, she thought, and sighed. "Robin, this is my friend Severa. Can you let us talk for a moment?"

Robin nodded carefully, glancing at her with worry in his eyes. It sent a pang to her heart, a shiver down her back and guilt churn in her stomach, all at once.

When he had disappeared into the direction of where they had camped, Lucina turned to Severa. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

Lucina sighed. "Alright. Sev, what do I do?"

Severa stared at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Lucina dropped her voice in case Robin was still around. "I… I tried to kill him early. When he was sleeping." She quickly explained everything that had happened; her talk with Naga, her promise in keeping Robin safe, and the death of his mother. She ended with explaining his near execution at her hands when Severa stopped her.

"Luce… do you honestly think that we can solve everything by killing him here? That the rest of history will go as smoothly as it has done with him assisting The Shepherds?"

Lucina shook her head. "I do not know. It honestly scares me Sev. If I make the wrong choice and somehow it causes death and ruin anyways. If my father perishes earlier instead."

"Huh." Severa slapped the top of Lucina's head gently.

"W-What was that for?"

Severa rolled her eyes. "Lighten up," she huffed. "You say Naga's working on a way to return us back to where we were meant to jump, right?"

"She did not mention anything about you, Sev…"

"Whatever. I'm sure she wouldn't just leave me stuck in the wrong timeline if she can take you forward. Besides, no one in their right mind would leave _me_ behind."

Lucina pondered her words. "Alright. And about Robin?"

"You just can't stop talking about him, can you? Just like when we were kids and Robin always cared after us. _Uncle Robin, can you play with me? Can you read my book with me?_ " Severa mimicked in a high, girlish voice.

"Severa, he kills our parents. Both of them."

Severa's face darkened. "I'd sooner blame your father for my parents' deaths than the Robin over there. I'm willing to bet my candy stash that this Robin won't cause our parents to die now."

Lucina nodded, the tension fading from her body as she allowed her body to droop. "Alright. But what are we to do?"

Severa gave a huge sigh. "You can be quite dense at times. From what you've told me, his father has something planned for him that is quite terrible. Travel. Maybe even teach Robin some things so that when we _do_ leave he isn't a defenseless sap that'll die whenever something so much as looks at him."

Lucina blinked. "But…"

Severa groaned. "Fine. If you ask nicely I'll keep you company. Seems like our leader has no idea what to do when she's all alone. But you better make sure you don't mess anything up for the future! _And_ I get your dessert for a week!"

Lucina shook her head at the girl but a smile was adorning her face. "Let's head back to Robin then. He must be wondering what is taking us so long."

"Alright, Blue Junior."

They both stopped, Lucina staring in shock at Severa, whilst the twin-tailed girl flushed a deep red and looked away. "Taking after your father?"

"S-s-shut up," Severa grumbled. "Don't know why I said it. Just forget it."

"Alright. Did I mention we don't have any dessert?"

" _What?_ "

* * *

 **Ah, Severa. She's between Lucina's and Cynthia's age, and you can probably already guess who her father is with the descriptions that I've put in (if you hadn't last chapter). I'm not sure if I managed to work out her Tsundere-like attitude as much as I would like, but it'll be interesting to continue writing her as this story progresses.**

 **Thanks all! Have a great time until next post!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone!**

 **A few things. Firstly, sorry for the absence of a few days. The only excuses I have are uni work and Fire Emblem Heroes Gauntlet. My deepest and sincere apologies, especially as this chapter didn't work out as well as I would like. I'm hoping to write the next chapter in the next couple of days, definitely before I get my copy of Echoes/SoV (which I will get in 7 days since I won't be making it to the game store on release)**

 **Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews! I'm glad that this story is getting some reads. There are some things that I would like to ask, however.**

 **1\. Not in this story, but in a sequel most likely I may or may not include a few characters from Fates (Mainly the Awakening Trio's children). I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not as there are 2 characters from Fates that I would like to bring over, due to the ending of Fates where (SPOILERS**) the Awakening trio and their spouses are said to disappear from the archives without a trace, which I interpret as them returning to Ylisse.**

 **2\. The title of this story, which I'm still unsure of, as it's a work in progress. If anyone has any ideas for what it could be, or if you want to suggest any, go for it!**

 **As always, I don't own Fire Emblem, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Lucina parried the blade of the assassin, grunting as the man slashed upwards with his other arm, the dagger coming perilously close to her face. She jerked back, kicking out, and when the assassin fell back she threw herself forward, blade cutting him down.

"How are you faring, Sev?" she called back, keeping her eyes forward for any more opponents.

She heard a snarl from behind and a thud as something hit the wall. "Fine. Thanks for asking. Remind me why they're attacking us again?"

Lucina shook her head, about to deny any knowledge when she spotted a figure crouched by the shadows. She lunged forward, catching the man off-guard as Falchion embedded itself into his chest.

Making sure the area was clear, she turned to help Severa, but found that the girl had finished off all her opponents, her sword stained with blood, and several daggers stuck into their fallen bodies.

Severa returned her blade to its sheath, a scowl etched on her face. "When I said I would help you look after Robin, I didn't think I would be fighting for my life every second of my life. Reminds me of our lives."

Lucina knew that Severa was exaggerating, but she could not help but agree. The mention of Robin sent a thought into her mind, and she groaned.

Severa's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Robin. His father must be sending people to capture him. Someone could have provided a description of me…"

Severa sighed. "Of course. You stand out like a sore thumb after all."

Lucina tilted her head. "Sore thumb? How does that stand out?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she muttered under her breath, adding in some colourful words that Lucina could barely make out. "Where did we leave Robin?"

Lucina's eyes widened. "The bookstore! They could have found him by now!"

She saw the panic that she felt reflected in Severa's eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

They broke into a run, hoping that nothing had befallen Robin at all while they had been occupied.

* * *

That morning, when Lucina had woken up with Severa lying on one side and Robin curled at the other, she had wondered what exactly they were going to do. While it was true Robin could not be left alone due to the threat that Validar posed, Lucina was unsure where they would travel.

Humming to herself softly, she carefully left her place and rummaged through her bag. Their first priority would be to leave Plegia. To remain in the place where Validar had the most power would be foolish. Maybe they would stop by a town for some supplies first. Lucina had some gold still; maybe they could buy food and something to occupy Robin's attention while they travelled.

She remembered Severa's words from last night. Teach Robin…

Maybe she could nudge him into the right direction after all.

Before she could continue her line of thought, however, a loud yawn caught her attention. She watched as Severa muttered to herself and turned over, nearly landing atop of Robin, who shot up in surprise, his hand hitting her in the shoulder and waking both of them up.

Robin seemed to shrink as Severa glared at him, the fierce aura seeming to flare up even more. Lucina was about to stop her when Severa stuck a hand and ruffled Robin's hair. "Watch yourself, kiddo," the ex-thief murmured. "You can't be cute forever."

Lucina coughed. "Robin, this is my friend Severa. You already met last night. She's going to help me keep you safe for the time being."

Robin stared at the mercenary, before he stood up and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"Gah… stop that! It's embarrassing!" Severa scowled, but a faint blush could be seen across her cheeks. She hesitantly reached out and petted his back.

"So, Sev," Lucina continued to speak, kicking over the smouldering fire. "How does heading into a town for supplies sound? Plus we can buy some things for Robin as well."

"Shopping?"

"No… I mean, yes… but no clothes for you Sev. I barely have enough gold as it is."

"Huh." Severa crossed her arms. "I was waiting for so long to do this. Go into the past, be able to buy clothes and keep up to the latest trends."

"And kill Grima."

"That too. Of course that's what I want. Geez, Lucina, can'tyou allow me some respite? I can't be as perfect as you are. I can't wait to see you and mom get along. The two perfectionists of The Shepherds."

Lucina kept quiet. She knew that Severa didn't really mean anything she said, but she did so to cope with the loss of her mother when Grima awoke, and the eventual death of her father, one of the last few Shepherds to die, safeguarding Severa in his last moments.

To say that Severa blamed her mother and Lucina's father for everything was a bit much. But Lucina was privy to the anger that Severa held towards her mother, whom she had parted with heated words, especially when Severa learnt of her mother's past infatuation with the past Exalt.

However much Severa barked and complained, Lucina had known her friend for most of her life. It had become nearly second nature to see past the snarky comments and rude gestures, peering deeper into the façade to see that, with almost everything insult she hurled, Severa cared for whoever was on the end of her abuse. To Lucina, she was a friend that she could count on for her unwavering honesty (when it didn't come to emotions) and loyalty.

"Aunty Severa," a small voice called from behind them. They both turned to find Robin shuffling his feet, hesitation in his eyes.

"Aunty? Gods. You make me feel old," Severa huffed, but Lucina saw the small curve of her lips betray her.

"So-sorry. But… what's her name?"

Lucina flushed as she realized that she had never introduced herself to Robin properly. Severa raised an eyebrow. "She never told you her name?" Robin shook his head. "Well, that there is Lucina. Don't worry, I'll give her a proper earful when we go on our way about proper manners."

Lucina shook her head, preparing herself for the walk ahead.

* * *

They arrived at the bookshop, breathless and adrenaline running rampant in their systems. "Robin!" both of the girls yelled, causing several glances of disapproval sent their way.

"Yes?" A small voice answered them, and they rushed towards his location. The boy was sitting amidst piles of books, one opened on top of his lap.

Lucina stopped, a look of dread on her face. "Robin…" she began, not wanting to break the news that they couldn't possibly afford all of the books, nor carry them along.

"Yes?" He looked at her with wide eyes, and she couldn't bring herself to squash his hopes.

"Pick three that you want us to buy," Severa told him. "Maybe later on we'll buy more. But for now choose wisely."

Robin nodded, his expression one of intense joy, and started to look through his piles. "Make sure you replace them back where they belong too," Lucina added. She smiled as his face fell, but only for a second before he was back to sorting.

Severa beckoned to her. "Do you have enough money for this?"

Lucina checked, grimacing as she only found several silver pieces. She had spent most of what she had on obtaining a pony for Robin to ride on while they travelled, some supplies, and a small, bronze sword and thunder tome, the last two items for Robin to practice his fighting skills. Both Lucina and Severa had agreed that, above all, teaching him how to protect himself was of utmost importance.

Severa huffed. "I _thought_ I told you to watch how much you spent. You're lucky that I'm here with you; not that I care too much about it at all."

Lucina hid a smile. "Severa, would you please buy Robin his books?"

Severa sighed, about to agree, when she felt a tug from beside her. Robin clutched at her tunic, his eyes wide as he looked at her with innocent eyes. In his other hand he hugged three books close to his frame. "Aunty Severa," he mumbled. "Here."

He showed her the three books, struggling with the weight, as all three were heavy tomes. Both of the girls were surprised by his selections, but looking over the titles, they realized that it would have been obvious that Robin would have chosen strategy books.

"Alright, pipsqueak," she grunted, before protesting as Robin threw himself at her, arms wrapped around as he thanked her. Severa rolled her eyes at him, but Lucina saw the smirk that played across the other girl's face.

"You better hurry and pack the rest up while she pays then," Lucina butted in. When the boy disentangled himself and started the task, a thought struck Lucina. "Severa…"

The other girl looked at her worriedly. "That tone means you have an idea, and usually it involves us nearly dying countless times."

Lucina blinked. "They aren't all that bad!" Severa continued to look at her with a disbelieving look on her face, until Lucina admitted defeat. "Well, not all of them."

"Lucina, you once thought that if we disguised ourselves in those outfits you call dresses, nobody would be able to discover us."

"It would have worked if everyone didn't disagree."

"Lucina. Green dresses with orange polka dots and pink stripes. I don't want to know how you found it, or where, but there was no way any of us would have worn it. I think we all would have rather been killed and rose as Risen then to wear it. We would have stood out a mile, been mocked and embarrassed and made more memorable."

Lucina sighed. "It wasn't that bad."

"And this is you need _me_ as a fashion sense," Severa muttered. "Gods, if anyone willingly allows you to buy a dress without having me around…"

Lucina coughed to try to bring her attention back. "Anyways. Like I was saying… what if we kill Validar now?"

Severa frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Validar is the one who steals the Fire Emblem after the Plegian Civil Unrest. If we remove him, there's a good chance that our parents could survive."

"Aside from mentioning how I told you that we shouldn't change anything major, how were you planning on reaching him? He's a high authority figure and a Grimleal leader."

"If Robin was to be bait-"

"No."

Lucina cocked her head, confused. "No?"

"Stop repeating me!"

"What do you mean, no? It's a perfect opportunity and we might never get the chance again."

"Our job, right now, is to protect Robin until Naga finds a way to return us to the timeline we were meant to arrive in! Like you expressed yesterday, what if killing Validar changes events that could spell even worse danger! Use you head, Lucina! You'll have a chance to be Daddy's little girl once again when you see your father again. At least there you can physically protect him whilst changing events."

Lucina flinched at her words. "But-"

The orange haired girl held a hand out. "No arguments. Go find Robin and get him ready. I'll pay for the books and we'll leave." The girl strode away, her back straight and hairs bristling.

Lucina sighed. Sometimes there was nothing to do but to wait out and take the brunt of Severa's anger. "She's a true friend at least," she mused aloud to herself, searching around the establishment.

"I wonder how the others are faring."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the late update, have had several things ongoing at once, invluding a few fanfiction ideas, and also the arrival of FE Echoes and also the introduction to playing FE Cipher.**

 **Thanks for all the reads and reviews! My other story that I may or may not upload soon is a Chrom!Severa one, and a Robin x Severa focused story. It'll be different to this one though, but it's a WIP :)**

 **I was team Merric for the first round of gauntlet before switching to Robin. I got much needed festhers so I was pretty happy with my choices.**

 **As ever, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Whack!_

Robin fell back, managing to regain his balance as another strike flew towards him. With a yelp, he ducked to the ground and rolled, managing to get to his feet and square off with his opponent, sword raised.

"That's enough," Lucina called from the side. The princess had been studying Robin's techniques, her eyes missing nothing.

The boy let his wooden sword drop to the ground, letting his shoulders slump in relief. A sharp tut from Severa, however, made him look up at her and pout.

The orange haired girl tried to scowl at him, but her heart melted whenever that look was brought up. "Urgh. You're too cute for your own good," she muttered. "Don't treat your weapon like that."

He nodded and picked his sword up, a smile on his face as he looked back at her, to which she finally dropped the glare and instead scooped him up into a cuddle.

"Severa..." Lucina sighed. She wondered why her friend's personality swung that why. Maybe she had more of her mother than she cared to admit.

"What? Am I not allowed to hug someone so adorable?" Robin giggled as she ruffled his hair. "Or are you just jealous?"

"W-what? No, there's no way!" Lucina yelled, yet she could feel her cheeks burning, and Severa knew it too. "A-anyways, let's just call it a day for now. There's a small spring if you and Robin want to wash up. Not together."

Severa raised an eyebrow. "Lucina. He's just a kid. What do you think will happen? Wait. Do you think I would attempt anything? That's... I have no words for how outraged I am!"

"No!" Lucina quickly tried to assure, but it was in vain; Severa huffed and strode off, back straight and tensed, but not before setting Robin down gently.

Lucina sighed. While she was thankful for however Severa had appeared, sometimes she wondered if it was worth the trouble.

A tug caught her attention. Robin held a book out with both hands, his eyes looking up imploringly. "Not until after you wash up and have had something to eat," Lucina told him sternly. She made sure to avoid his eyes as they bore into her chest.

"Okay," the boy sighed, causing her heart to break as he looked at the ground.

Lucina started the preparations for dinner. While she wasn't that bad at it, Severa was a far better cook, having spent a lot of the time looking after Noire and picking up tips from the squeamish archer.

Nearly 20 minutes later Severa strolled back, her bad temper having cooled down by the looks of her. Her hair shone in the dying sunlight, still wet and lying across her back untied. She hummed as she reached the simmering pot, looking over and nodding as she inspected Lucina's cutting techniques. "You need more precision Lucy. A child could have cut better than you. _Robin_ would have done better."

"No he wouldn't," Lucina replied, a little annoyed. Before the two could argue, Robin quickly stood between them. Having been around the two girls for a week, he knew instinctively that there was going to be an argument, although he didn't know how serious it would be.

"Lucy," he muttered. "Can you bring me to the place to wash?"

"The lake," she corrected gently, smiling softly. "If Severa allows it then I will be delighted."

"You'd better," the other girl grumbled, stirring the pot as she added ingredients in. "Seeing as how you can't cook at all. Honestly, poor Robin would have died if you hadn't had found me. I can't bear the thought of you forcing him to eat this... whatever it is."

"Hey!" Lucina complained as Robin giggled. "I'm not as bad as Kjelle."

"Thank god for that. If you were none of us would have survived a day in that hellish place."

With nothing left to say Lucina elected to turn about and steer Robin towards the lake.

* * *

"Say, Aunt Lucy," Robin began. Robin was balancing on a log, his arms held out in an attempt to keep his balance. Lucina watched from beside, alert to catch the boy if he showed signs of falling.

"Yes, Robin?"

He glanced over at her. Even with the log, he still had to tilt his head up to look her in the eye. "Am I... a problem?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

Robin hesitated, lowering his arms to his sides. "Well, mother was always protecting me. She took me and ran one day when she had enough of father, or that's what she told me. She always gave me more food, more clothes, better things. She's dead because of me. So I must be a problem."

"Robin," Lucina whispered, shocked. She knelt by him and laid a hand on his shoulder, lightly pulling him into a warm embrace. "You aren't a problem. Your mother chose all of her choices of her own free will, because she cared for you."

She heard a sniffle. "Truly?"

"Truly."

"You won't lie to me?"

"I won't," she affirmed.

"Then why do you and Aunt Sev talk about a different place with sad eyes?"

Lucina opened her mouth, but no words were forming. Robin had pulled back and looked at her with fierce eyes, a look she had seen many times, but with differences she thought she would never had thought possible.

It only reinforced her gladness that she managed to meet him now, before he was influenced, but also saddened her that the boy before her would eventual spell doom for all.

"No lies," Robin stated. "You promised."

She didn't know whether to laugh or growl. In the end she covered her face and tried to steel her emotions. How much of the truth could she tell him? It wouldn't be lying if she left some out, right?

"Severa and I came from a place a long way away. We were a part of a group of friends, and we had to endure every day like it was our last. We were... hunted, just like you are. Along the way many of our friends fell, and the rest of us were separated upon arrival."

"... don't you want to find them?"

"We do. But we promised to take care of you first." Lucina smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "And I can say that we don't regret anything. Severa might not say anything but deep down she loves you too."

Robin hugged her again. "Thank you," his voice barely reached her ears, muffled by her clothes. "I love you both too."

Lucina let him stay in her hold for a few more moments before lifting him and setting him on the ground. "The lake should be just ahead. I will wait around here until you're done; yell if you need anything."

Robin nodded and ran off. Lucina sighed and sat down, placing her back against the log.

They had been traveling for several weeks. Just two days ago they had crossed the border between Plegia and Ylisse, and she was relieved to set foot once again in what she considered her soil and home.

She was surprised by how much Robin had grown on her and Severa. The soft, gentle side of Severa was not something she had not known, but it was something that was ever exposed to the outside world, not until Robin had joined them.

Yet, she still struggled with figuring out why and how she and Severa had been sent here. The only other interference that could oppose Naga would be Grima... but Naga had told her that they had been sent her intentionally, and there was no way Grima would have let them escape, let alone to meet his younger self.

Lost in thought, Lucina almost missed a yelp and a man's harsh swearing. Heart racing, she leapt to her feet and charged towards the sound, a hand on Falchion's hilt. Bursting through the trees, she paused at the sight of what she saw.

Robin lay unconscious on the ground, still dripping wet but covered in rough-looking material. Surrounding him were two figures, wearing dark clothes and masks, the insignia of Grima on their chests.

The two men seemed to be arguing. When Lucina burst out of the trees, however, one of them turned towards her, a heavy bow in his hand. Quicker than she could anticipate, he nocked and aimed, the arrow already drawn to his ear.

She tried to move, but her body locked into place. She could only watch, trembling, thoughts of people flooding into her mind, of her past, of what she wanted to achieve. She thought of the future she represented, that she needed to prevent, as that was her only role, and knew that she could not die here.

With a yell she hurled herself to the ground, the air above her cut by an arrow that would have slain her had she not moved a moment before. As she got to her feet the other assassin tried to disarm the bow user, managing to cut the bowstring, but failing to see the sword stroke that cut him down.

The first assassin shoved his former ally into the waters, but by the time he had turned back Lucina was already upon him.

Strike, reverse, slice, thrust, thrust! Lucina kept her attack up, looking for an opening as the assassin desperately blocked and parried, never able to answer any of her strikes with an attack of her own. Spotting her chance, she feinted and over hand, before switching and delivering a backhanded thrust that caught the man through his chest. With a gurgle he stumbled, and Lucina kicked him off Falchion and waited to see if he would rise again.

But he didn't.

She flicked the blood off her blade and sheathed it, heading towards Robin, when a sound caught her attention. The man in the water was clinging to the shore, struggling to keep his head above the water. Ominous red stains surrounded his body, contaminating the once clear blue.

Lucina knelt by the edge and grabbed his arms, pulling him onto the ground. "Thanks," the man managed to rasp, coughing up blood and water.

She said nothing. The wound that he had endured was too great. She had seen many die similar to him, yet it always pained her.

"My... my wife. My son... he needs... needs these... can you... can you give it to them?"

He held out a pouch. Lucina took it, peering inside to see some coins and sweets of many different varieties. The man's mask had slipped off, revealing short, orange hair. "Where and who?"

"In... a town south... of Ylisstol. Delthex. My son... Gaius... he needs..."

"Say no more and rest," Lucina told him. "I swear on Naga I will give this to your son."

The man chuckled, a dry monotone sound that hung into the air, and uttered no more.


End file.
